


Am I drunk or did you really just say that?

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Declarations Of Love, Dorks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is a stupid brat, M/M, Sort Of, harry has been in love with snape since sixth year, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Is Harry drunk? No. Neither is Severus Snape, although he certainly wishes he was when he lets a certain secret slip





	Am I drunk or did you really just say that?

**Author's Note:**

> another 15 minute prompt... This might be the shortest on e yet

“Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?” 

Snape had no idea why he had said it, it just slipped past his lips without him even realising and now it was too late. Harry knew his dirty secret and he couldn't do anything about it. „I have no reason to believe that you are inebriated. I could however help you with that, purely out of the selfish reason that you might forget what I have told you a minute ago.“ Severus got up and made his way over to his liquor cabinet, deciding for himself that he was definitely not drunk enough, despite the scotch he had enjoyed with Minerva earlier. 

Harry watched as the older man got up, rather shakily, and wondered if he had meant what he had said. “Because I am in love with you, you stupid brat”, the words still echoed in his mind.  
Did he think Snape could love anyone? Undoubtedly, knew it in fact. Severus had loved his mother after all, even if it was platonic, it was still real and deep emotion.  
Did he think that Snape could ever love HIM of all people? No. The thought had crossed his mind, usually after that “one beer more won't hurt me”, but he had always laughed it off. Then, when they had formed this tentative friendship, as Harry would like to call it, he thought about it a lot more often.  
Did he want the words to be true? Of . Bloody. Course. Harry had been falling in love with him ever since sixth year, when fate had introduced him to the Half Blood Prince. Making up his mind, Harry stood as well and with a lot more confidence, made his way over to where Severus was currently still pouring himself a drink. “I don't think that would be a good idea,” He began as he stopped right behind him and put his hand on Severus' arm, efficiently halting Severus in his actions. When he didn't get a reply he forced himself to continue. “Because then I would have to go back to pining for you. Wondering if you would ever have me and thinking myself stupid for even considering it. I always thought you would never think of me in that way. I am glad you told me.” 

Unsure, Severus turned around, searching Harry's eyes for any sign that he was mocking him, but when their gazes met there was only love and safety. They don't know who leaned their head towards whom, but when their lips met for the first time, they didn't care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the ending to be more passionate and less sweet and innocent... but when I reached the point of even thinking about the end I had only 3 minutes left and my fingers weren't as fast so I had to change my plans.
> 
> comments still appreciated :D <3


End file.
